


风干标本

by waterwwood



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Injury, Guro, Harm, Hurt, Injury, Major Character Injury, Other, R18g, エログロ, 中出, 人体改造, 人外, 猎奇, 精液容器, 肉便器 - Freeform, 血腥
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwwood/pseuds/waterwwood
Summary: 黑天使制作工艺
Relationships: Vergil & Yamato (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Other(s), Vergil/Yamato (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 15





	风干标本

**Author's Note:**

> 为了不让维吉尔一个人硬抗，所以他多了个伴。  
> ⚠️亚麻刀人格化捏造

魔界永夜之境漫长冬夜的开端，Mundus行宫腥臭的刑房里有一具躯壳抬了出来。

束具捆绑那具身体的四肢与躯干，他趴握着，苍白的皮肤上有几道深色痕迹，像是被钝器所伤，更多细小的红痕在白色半透明的粘液下模糊可见，白色的头发浸湿贴在头颅上。四个蝼蚁抬着支具，两只地狱猎犬相随。一只Lycanthrope[1]抓起台上人的髋部，从侧面可以看到那人微隆的腹部，它的阴茎埋在松弛的洞里，推进的同时挤出许多白色黄色的半凝固粘稠，那个人没有反应像一个木偶。它动作太大，那人的手从台上滑落，垂在一边，猎犬争相舔食手上的液体，激动得咬破了手掌，随后被驱赶。

队伍进入一个干燥的房间，支具被放在正中，身上的狼人在他体内成节，十几分钟后完成了最后一次冲撞，更多的精液被挤出来。它从台上下来，把木偶翻过来，让他的脸对着一把座椅。

走进来一个人，他在座椅上坐下，当躺着的人看清来人手里的长刀，他转移了视线。

Mundus用刀鞘戳一下他的脸，算是打了招呼。

「看他们把你浇灌得多好，Vergil。」

Mundus现在肯定不打算继续让Vergil浸泡在精液里，他花了一个夏天让他的手下用精液清洗Vergil的内里，从上到下，每一个开口，五官、肠道、穴口、连毛孔都被重新标记过。

Mundus抽出Yamato，欣赏她锋芒的刀光片刻，切先顶着他的肩关节，刺入，魔王转动手腕卸下Vergil的一只手臂时，他发出一声闷哼，眉头紧锁，口中和鼻腔喷出一些白浊。腋下的动脉喷出大量鲜血。他更苍白了，与鲜红的血泊形成对比。Mundus用同样的方法卸下了他另一只手臂，沿骨盆底的构造切断他的股骨头周围的韧带，扯下他的双腿。他的血液几乎流尽，褪色如被漂白的纸浆。

Vergil被魔力凝结成的针钉在墙上。四根针分别落在两边肩胛和腰侧，散发着特定的魔力压抑反抗的同时吊着他的命。另外四根固定住他的四肢，钉在他身旁。待到四肢创口不再有血滴落，魔王从耻骨联合处向上切开了他的肚子，剥开腹膜，欣赏灌满精液的肠道，从上下同时被灌入的粘液撑起从未进食的胃肠。Mundus切下隔膜到肛管属于消化系统的那部分带走，剩下的内脏整齐码在房间一隅，和他身体的其他部分一起被风干。

\---

搬移到这个房间以后，就没有恶魔来肏过他了，他们对着他空心的身体和一旁的器官手冲，滚烫的精液飞溅到他身上后就被压制着他的魔阵均匀涂抹在他表面。经久不断抹在他身上的东西保持着他皮肤中的水分，让它不至于包不住风干速率不同的肌肉而崩裂。

温度、湿度经过控制的房间里，他逐渐变成一具活的干尸，只有头部还能看出一些曾经的轮廓。Vergil紧闭着双眼，尽管如此水分的流逝还是让他的眼睛逐渐失去功能，蒙上一层阴翳。

Mundus再次光临时他已经失去大部分感官，只能些微听到朦胧的声音。

「来……声……招呼」

一张脸被贴到他面前。似乎不满他毫无反馈，魔王给他注入了一些能量。他感到有热气打在他脸上。

「看我发现了什么小秘密。」

是化成人形的Yamato，被Mundus攥着脑袋，手脚弯曲的形状古怪。

「嗨，运气不好，Sparda注魔的方式被魔王大人反向破解。我现在和你一样是他的玩偶了。」

她就算手脚被捏碎也能慢悠悠地碎碎念，但曾经略低的体温现在灼热仿佛能烧穿他的体表。

「感人的重逢。」Mundus收回捏着Yamato的手，把她的头贴在膝上，轻拍她的脸庞，她脖子以下无力垂靠在魔王腿边，「可惜你漂亮的小婊子不能为我所用，她会被处理，而我想看看你们的告别。」

「……」Vergil看着他的刀，估算她有多少处被折断。

「要我帮忙吗？」她说。

「……一个吻。」他看到Yamato眼睛闪烁了一下。

Mundus饶有趣味看着祂们两个，没有拒绝。他让一个下手拎着Yamato走近。

Yamato贴到他嘴唇的一瞬，她切断了他的脊髓，只有一点点刺痛，换来久一点的解脱。他闭上了眼睛。

\---

几天后，他风干的精液馅的内脏被送回这个房间，被操控的下级恶魔把它们组装回他的体内。大小不同的蜘蛛形恶魔把它们织起来，把他的四肢和躯干织进一副黑色的盔甲，最后缝合上断肢。期间Mundus每天都来，观赏他的玩具被重塑的最后阶段。

最后一天，当最后一块嵌着吊坠的盔甲覆盖Vergil前胸，Mundus送来一件礼物。

一块錾着刀铭的碎片。附带有一句：  
「明天你会有新的武器。」

[1]：Lycanthrope，希臘神話中的狼人。


End file.
